Bleeding Heart
by sugary-rain
Summary: É mesmo verdade que para recompor um coração que foi partido é preciso apaixonar-se novamente? PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO FINALMENTE ON!


**Bleeding Heart**

**Sinopse**: É mesmo verdade que para recompor um coração que foi partido é preciso apaixonar-se novamente?

Naruto não me pertence, e também, se pertencesse o Sasuke seria meu e a Sakura ficaria pra titia! 8D MWHAHAHAH *evil* q brimks

É a minha primeira Fanfic, então se estiver um lixo, por favor, me fale que eu farei todo o possível para melhorá-la!

Narração || **Fala** || _Pensamento_

"_Mensagem no Celular_" || [Pensamentos da autora] || (Observações)  
**[1][2][...]** = Olhar no mini dicionário no fim da página

**Capítulo O1**: Onde tudo (re)começa: Um evento de cosplay!

Era uma manhã nada habitual para Sakura. Garota de 16 anos, que possuía madeixas longas e rosas (algumas pretas) e dois lindos orbes verdes e brilhantes que lembravam duas grandes esmeraldas. Ela havia acabado de acordar e como de costume, estava atrasada. Não fazia muito tempo que havia voltado de Miami, (apenas algumas horas), onde passou seus últimos três anos. Talvez por essa razão ela estivesse tão ansiosa para rever seus amigos, Ino e Naruto, mas também estava igualmente cansada por culpa da viagem.

Eram 6 da manhã, e enquanto se arrumava as pressas lembrava-se que havia marcado de encontrar os dois às 9h na porta do evento de cosplay, a WCS (World Cosplay Summit**[1]**), que aconteceria desta vez em Nagoya**[2]**. Não conhecia as outras pessoas que supostamente estariam com Ino e Naruto e logo sentiu um frio na barriga, de medo, ou talvez, ansiedade.

Como havia saído de casa atrasada pegaria Shinkansen**[3]**, era mais caro, lógico, mas chegaria bem mais rápido do que com qualquer outra rede ferroviária. Seriam dez estações e Sakura não fazia idéia de quanto tempo demoraria a chegar a seu destino, apenas sentou-se e caiu no sono ali mesmo, no banco do trem.

Quando finalmente acordou, com um "tranco" incomum do mesmo, já estavam quase em Mikawa-anjô**[4]**, uma estação antes de Nagoya. - _Será possível que eu consegui dormir tanto assim aqui_? – A menina se perguntava. Não achava que seria tão cansativo chegar de viagem no dia anterior, descansar quase nada para no dia seguinte rever seus amigos. Interrompeu seus pensamentos quando seu celular começou a vibrar e tocar dentro de sua bolsa. Mensagem de Ino: "_VEM LOGO TESTUDA_!_ Estamos dentro do evento, quando você chegar ligue pra mim ou pro Naruto que nós iremos te buscar na porta_!\o" - _Testuda_?! ùú - Quando é que ela vai esquecer que minha testa é do tamanho de um muro enorme?! Deixa eu vê-la perto dos amigos que eu a chamarei de porquinha ali mesmo! Ela vai ver só a vergonha que irá passar èoé9!

Foi nisso que eu reparei que já passavam das 9. Eram quase 10 horas e eu ainda estava chegando a Nagoya. Não demorou mais que 10 minutos para o trem parar e a moça anunciar que havíamos chegado. - _Finalmente_! - pensei. Saí da estação e olhei à volta. Ah... Essa cidade...! Como sentia saudades da época em que vinha aqui com a Ino somente para comprar roupas baratinhas, ir a aquele parque de diversões e aquela roda gigante *-*.

Olhei mais uma vez para aquele lugar e tratei logo de ligar para Ino antes que aquela loira desagradável me irritasse com mais uma de suas mensagens igualmente desagradáveis. Dava graças que o evento era ali perto da estação. É eu tive sorte!

- **Sakura**?

- **Já estou aqui na porta**!

- **SÉRIO**?! – gritou a loira eufórica.

- _Não Ino_!_ Estou brincando_...! ¬¬ - Virei os olhos. Irritante! – **Sim**!** - -**"

- **Ok**! **Espera um pouquinho que o Naruto já está indo aí**!

Guardei o celular na bolsa e sentei-me em um banco que havia numa praça bem em frente ao evento. Via as pessoas, cosplayers, entrando e conversando e desejava que Naruto chegasse logo, pois eu não agüentava mais ficar ali, sentada, criando raiz. Uns quinze minutos depois avistei aquela cabeleira loira que tanto desejava ver.

- **SAAAKURAA-CHAAAAAN**! \o – _Será possível que o Naruto não havia mudado em nada_? =_= - imaginei, enquanto o via acenar e vir em minha direção.

- **Demorou Naruto**! ù.u – Brinquei.

- **É assim que você me recebe depois de tanto tempo Sakura**? ó.ò – Ri. Era engraçado ver o Naruto desse jeito. Confesso que tinha saudades disso.

Ino não parava de tagarelar com as amigas. Uma tinha cabelos e olhos que lembravam chocolate e a outra, tímida, tinha a pele clarinha, cabelos longos, escuros, e olhos que lembravam duas lindas pérolas.

A loira, Ino, era realmente agitada e escandalosa. Por culpa disso atraía olhares inusitados de vários rapazes que por ali passavam. Não era pra menos, dona de uma face angelical e um corpo escultural, seios fartos e uma bunda enorme. [Quase uma tanajura! HAISJEOAIEOWH ok, brincadeira!] E os olhos vivamente azulados, e iguais aos do Naruto, lembravam o mar.

Enquanto isso, um garoto ruivo de olhos claramente esverdeados e inexpressivos conversava com o amigo, um moreno, muito bonito por sinal, do tipo que chamava a atenção de qualquer garota [o chamado "Pedaço de mal caminho" HAHAH XD!]. Cabelos e olhos igualmente negros, iguais aos do amigo, inexpressivos, pareciam que eram desprovidos de qualquer tipo de emoção. E talvez fossem, enquanto conversava com seu amigo palito de fósforo [HSOSIHOSIHUIESHDUSAH PAREI XD!] não demonstrava alegria ou interesse pelo que ele e o amigo conversavam. Seu dialeto, na maioria das vezes, era composto das palavras monossilábicas "sim", "não" e "talvez". Pelo menos parecia ser somente isso.

- **Oe****[5****] Sasuke**! – chamou.

- **Hn**? – olhou com desinteresse.

- **Que tal fazermos uma competição hoje**?

- **De que tipo**? – Perguntou Sasuke. Parece que ele já sabia do que se tratava. Como quem diria, perguntou somente para ter certeza.

- **Quem consegue o maior número de telefones de garotas**,** oras**! – Idiota! Como ele podia ser tão idiota e infantil?!

- **Na boa Gaara**, - então esse era o nome do ruivo? – **Tô de boa**.

- **Ôloko Sasuke**!** Cansou de ganhar**? 8D – provocou. O moreno fez uma cara incrédula e somente respondeu:

- **Talvez** =_=! – Nisso avistou uma ruiva de óculos se aproximando – **Onde ta o dobe**?

- **A loira insuportável disse que foi buscar a **"**mina**"** dele**.

- **Sei**... **Vou indo nessa**... **Dar umas voltas por aí**!

- **Espera Sas**...! – Não deu nem tempo dele completar a frase e o moreno já havia desaparecido por entre a multidão.

- **Cadê o Sasuke**? – Perguntou uma ruiva [com cara de biscate. u_u HAN!], a mesma de quem Sasuke fugia. Gaara finalmente havia entendido porque justo naquela hora ele resolvera dar as tais "voltas".

- **Primeiro**, _**OI**_ **KARIN**! – Ênfase. Disse a loira que todos apelidavam carinhosamente de "oxigenada". – **E depois**, **o Sasuke**...

- **Não chegou ainda**! – Completou Gaara.

- **COMO NÃO**? – à medida que a ruiva esticava seu pescoço olhando para os lados procurando Sasuke, os lembrava uma girafa à procura de comida (-q [?]) – **Tenho certeza de tê-lo visto aqui**! – gritou Karin.

- **E ah**... **É mesmo**! **Ele disse que TALVEZ viesse**, **e era bom que você ficasse longe, porque ele está de saco cheio de garota chata no pé dele**! – Finalizou.

A menina fez uma cara indecifrável, algo que talvez lembrasse ódio, e foi embora batendo o pé.

- **Como essa garota é chata**! **Parece que não se conforma**... – protestou Ino.

- **Olha quem fala problemática**! – disse um moreno preguiçoso que acabara de chegar. Tinha os cabelos presos num alto rabo de cavalo e uma cara de quem acabara de acordar.

- **Se não é o Shikamaru**...! ¬¬ - resmungou baixinho.

- **OE**?! **Não tô te ouvindo**! – apontou com o indicador para o próprio ouvido, como quem dissesse "Grita, senão não te ouço!".

- **SURDO**! ùú – O garoto ia responder quando... – **SAKUUURAAAAAA**! – A loira gritou para um pontinho rosado lá longe. A mesma sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha depois que percebeu os olhares reprovadores das centenas de pessoas que estavam ali presentes.

- **Não dava pra gritar um pouco mais alto Ino**? ¬_¬ - Disse ironicamente se aproximando da loira escandalosa.

- **Ah Sakura que saudades**! – Disse Ino abraçando Sakura - **Quando foi que você chegou**?** Porque não nos avisou**? **Íamos ao aeroporto te receber**! ;-; - _Argh_! x_x _Quantas perguntas_!

- **Queria fazer uma surpresa a você e ao Naruto**! – Respondi. Boa desculpa? Magina! Até parece que eu ia deixar aquela histérica fazer estardalhaço no aeroporto também... Ela e o Naruto! ¬¬

- **OWWN ***-*! – Os olhos dela ficaram tão brilhantes que eu não me surpreenderia se visse uma constelação dentro deles. - **Que fofa**! *O* - Não sei como, mas ela conseguiu me suf.. Apertar mais ainda! Arrependi-me amargamente de ter inventado aquilo.

- **OE problemática**?! **Não vai nos apresentar sua amiga não**? – Grande! Se não fosse ele a Ino não me largaria nunca mais! _ Tá exagerei.

- **GENTE**! – começou Ino. – **Esta é a grande amiga que eu tanto falei a vocês**! **Sakura** *-*! – Disse apontando para mim. – **E Sakura**, **essa é a Tenten**, – apontou para a menina de olhos e cabelos chocolate – **Hinata**, - a menina dos olhos perolados – **seu primo Neji**, – Realmente os dois não negavam que eram primos. Nunca havia visto olhos tão claros... – **o preguiçoso é o Shikamaru** – O salvador! \o/ - **e o palito de fósforo ali isolado** – apontou para o menino de cabelos cor de fogo – **é o Gaara**.

- **E aquele teme**, **onde está**? **Gaara**?! – perguntou Naruto irritado. – **Ele sempre some nas horas importantes**. – Bufou o loirinho -** Aquele idiot**...

- **EIEIEI**! **Falando de mim**? – disse alguém atrás de Naruto.

- **TE**-**TEME**? OO" **AHAHAHAH ESTAVA FALANDO AGORA PRA SAKURA QUE**... – Tentava se explicar.

- **Que o que**...? – Perguntou. Sua voz era imponente, mostrava autoridade, era algo que me atraía, era sexy!

- **Er**...

- **HÃ**? – indagava.

- **QUE SÓ FALTAVA VOCÊ**! ___ – Respondi sem saber o que estava fazendo. Todos olharam espantados pra mim como se eu tivesse feito algo de muito errado. Então ele se virou para olhar quem havia respondido pelo Naruto. Eu não sabia explicar como, mas ele era incrivelmente lindo. Dono de um lindo par de orbes negros, indecifráveis, cheios de mistério. O cabelo parecia que não queria ficar arrumado de jeito nenhum, era levemente bagunçado atrás, ou poderia se dizer que era um tanto "rebelde". Bem mais alto que eu, e parecia que tinha o atlético perfeito!

- **E** **demorou SÓ pra falar isso**? – Olhou para o loirinho que respirava aliviado e resmungou incrédulo de que era realmente só isso o que ele estava querendo dizer. – **E você**? – Acordei do meu transe. ESPERA! PARA TUDO! Eu devo estar sonhando, alguém me belisca, por favor?! \O_O/ Aquele pedaço de mal caminho estava falando comigo?!?! É ISSO MESMO? Agora quem estava incrédula era eu! Sentia minha face queimar. A única coisa que eu conseguir dizer naquele momento foi algo inaudível que nem ele nem eu (HSAIOHSAIOHJ Q) conseguimos entender, que o forçou a chegar mais perto e inclinar a cabeça para ouvir melhor. – **Oi**? – MORRI PRA SEMPRE! Não tava agüentando aquela situação, não sei se era possível, mas eu já havia ficado de todas as cores possíveis, deveria estar parecendo um arco-íris! – **Sakura**... # - Tratei logo de responder. Ele se afastou e eu me senti finalmente aliviada. – **Hn**... – Murmurou, e em seguida foi em direção a Gaara conversar. "Hn..."? _Mas que raios é_ "Hn..."?. Sinceramente, os amigos da Ino e do Naruto são MUITO estranhos. -.-

Ok, depois disso tudo, todos resolveram dar uma volta pelo evento. Afinal já eram quase onze horas e eles não haviam visto nada ainda. Sakura e Ino foram à frente de todos conversando animadamente sobre os cosplayers e sobre tudo ali dentro. Logo atrás vinham Hinata e Tenten, e por último Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji e o teme(?).

- **O que está fazendo aqui**? – Aquela voz. Sakura a conhecia muito bem! Seu mundo naquele instante parou. Olhou para o lado e tudo o que ela não queria ver ou encontrar por acaso estava bem em sua frente. Kiba, seu ex-namorado. [ok, não me matem depois dessa HJKSAOSIAJHAH] Aquele que havia a feito sofrer por anos, talvez uma das razões que tenha resolvido de uma hora pra outra voltar ao Japão, uma vez que estava decidida a passar o resto de sua vida em Miami. Não era possível que ele havia voltado também, que ele estava ali, diante dela! Não... Só poderia ser um engano, e dos grandes! – **O que é**?** Está me seguindo**? – respondeu com aspereza. Nisso um moreno lá atrás começou a prestar atenção na conversa da tal rosada logo mais à frente.

- **Bom**, **irei deixar vocês conversarem**! ^^' – _Maldita_! _Porque aquela loira foge sempre nas horas difíceis_? – **INO**! – A chamou, mas inutilmente. Ino fez um sinal de "depois" e foi conversar com Hinata e Tenten deixando Sakura sozinha com o traste(? q). _Que_ _Ótimo_! _Grande amiga_... ¬¬ – Não sabia se naquele momento sentia mais raiva de Ino ou de Kiba. Estava realmente bem difícil de escolher...

- **Sasuke**?! – chamou Gaara.

- **Que é**? – bufou o moreno.

- **Ainda ta de boa**? ;x

- **Qual é**? **Você acabou de dizer que é** "**mina**" **do Naruto e agora vem com esse papo estran**-

- **PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SOME DE UMA VEZ**? – gritou o tal de Kiba para Sakura. Sasuke ouviu e ficou mais furioso ainda com o tom de voz usado pelo garoto. Mesmo que interferir fosse contra suas contradições resolveu arriscar, não sabia o porquê, mas o incomodava ouvir e ver o jeito que Kiba se dirigia a garota.

- **Não percebeu que ela não ta afim de papo contigo**?

- **NÃO SE METE SASUK**...! – Parou de falar no mesmo momento em que sentiu a mão de Sasuke enterrar em sua face.

Naquele momento todos resolveram parar para olhar e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Sakura estava assustada com a reação de Sasuke.

- **QUAL É SASUKE**? **TÁ AFIM DE BRIGA**?

- **ORRA**, **E COMO**! – Respondeu. Nisso Kiba não pensou duas vezes e levantou-se, Sasuke fechou o punho, ergueu a mão fechada [esse ergueu a mão me lembrou duma música do Padre Marcelo D: -q] e se preparou para desferir-lhe mais um soco. Quando os dois finalmente iam se atracar, Gaara segurou o punho de Sasuke, murmurando algo como "Relaxa aew!", e Neji segurou Kiba, impedindo-o de ir pra cima do moreno.

- **QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO**? – Perguntou um furioso Neji pros dois. – **Ficaram malucos**? – Olhava de um para o outro. - **HÃN**? - Sasuke que continuava espumando se soltou de Gaara puxando o punho violentamente. – **Sua sorte que ele me segurou, senão teria te partido em dois**! – Terminou de falar e saiu irritado esbarrando em Sakura e em quem quer que fosse. Naquele momento, tanto fazia se esbarraria ou derrubaria alguém, havia saído de lá feito um furacão e não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

Gaara, que assistia a cena, fez menção de que iria correr atrás de Sasuke e inesperadamente parou ao lado de Sakura.

- **O QUE EL**... – Foi logo interrompida pelo garoto. - **Só espero que você resolva logo o que tem de pendente com o Kiba**...

- **Mas o que**...? – Antes voltar a pensar em correr atrás de Sasuke, Gaara completou: - **Só pra lembrar**, **o Sasuke não é o tipo de cara que compra briga por culpa de qualquer mulher**. – E por fim, saiu atrás do moreno. Sakura não entendia o porquê da reação de Sasuke e qual o sentido daquelas últimas palavras de Gaara. "... não compra briga por culpa de qualquer mulher..."_ O que ele estava querendo insinuar_? – Essa pergunta não saía de sua cabeça.

- **O Gaara tem razão**, **Sakura**. – Dessa vez era Neji quem falava. _Eles estavam querendo me enlouquecer_?

– **Nunca vi o Sasuke comprar briga quando tem mulher envolvida no meio**. **Nem quando namorava a Karin ele era assim**. **Pra você ter uma idéia**, **dizem boatos que foi ele quem mandou ela o trair porque ele não estava mais afim**. – Mandar trair? Isso só pode ser brincadeira?! Sakura olhou para Neji com cara de "O que? Não acredito nisso!".

- **Quer que alguém mais afirme isso pra você**? **Pede pro Gaara te contar a história toda, afinal, ele é o cara que mais anda com o Sasuke**. **Ou o próprio Sasuke**. **Quem sabe ele não amanhece menos rabugento e te conta tudo**?

- **Neji**! **Não precisa falar assim**! – Interferiu Tenten. – **Ela não pediu pro Sasuke comprar briga com o Kiba**.

Naruto olhava para todos e tentava imaginar um jeito de quebrar o clima pesado que ali pairava. Não demorou muito a pensar em algo, pois sua barriga havia acabado de roncar de fome, pedindo algo quentinho que parecia com uma sopa, continha soba e porco assado. Lamen. ERA ISSO!

- **PESSOAL**! **Que tal irmos comer um lamen**? **Já está na hora do almoço e eu estou morrendo de fome**! *-*""

- **B-boa idéia Na-Naruto**! ^^ - O apoio de Hinata era algo essencial para que fizesse o primo desistir da discussão e aceitasse o convite de Naruto. Mesmo que de má vontade, afinal, era Naruto quem o estava convidando.

- **Será que esse cara não consegue pensar em outra coisa a não ser seu estômago e lamen**? ¬¬ - Saiu resmungando e acompanhando o pessoal que já estava indo. Sakura continuava ali, parada, imóvel, pensando em tudo aquilo que foi cuspido por Neji. Ele havia sido um tanto mal educado, sabia, mas suas palavras a respeito de Sasuke não saíam de sua mente.

- **Você não vem não testuda**? o3o

- **Pode ir à frente que logo mais eu vou**, **acabei de ver uma pessoa conhecida**! n_n'' - _PORQUINHALOIRADEFARMÁCIAINSUPORTÁVEL _Ò_O! Porque ela tem que ficar me chamando de testuda na frente de todos? T___T.

Assim que se afastaram e não eram mais visíveis, resolvi ir atrás daquela pessoa. Pessoa conhecida? Bah! A porquinha realmente acredita em tudo... Ou não. Ela é bem esperta e a essa altura já deve saber quem eu fui procurar. A pessoa que eu acabara de conhecer, ele mesmo, Sasuke! Queria agradecê-lo por ter quase quebrado a cara daquele idiota u_u. Tá HADIUSHDAIUH Eu tinha que agradecer por outro motivo. O de ele ter interrompido aquela conversa que provavelmente me deixaria mais deprimida ainda.

Rodei praticamente o evento inteiro e nada dele ou de sua sombra. Como era possível alguém sumir assim?! Quando me virei e olhei para trás, lá estava Sasuke, sentado em um banco, lindo, perdido em seus pensamentos. Sorri, finalmente o havia encontrado! Na mesma hora em que pensei em correr em sua direção mudei de idéia. Não sabia o porquê me sentia tão abalada, eu já deveria saber... Aquela ruiva, certamente era sua namorada e eu a vi o beijando. Era demais pra mim. Dei meia volta, e saí correndo sem olhar para os lados, segurando a enorme vontade que tinha de chorar. Sem perceber acabei esbarrando em alguém.

- **Desculpe**... **Eu não vi que você estava na frent**-

- **Devia olhar por onde anda**. – Não era possível! Como ele podia ser tão rápido? Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ter certeza. Era ele, Sasuke. Corei. Nesse mesmo momento lembrei-me da cena que havia acabado de ver.

- **QUEM ERA ELA**? Ù___U

- **O que**? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha como se dissesse "Qual é? Porque quer saber?"

- **HÃ**? O____O – Fiquei abismada! Não acreditava que eu havia perguntado aquilo. Tratei logo de disfarçar – **AHH HAHAH** (^0^) **Eu falava daquela garota ali ó**! – apontei pra qualquer lugar aleatório atrás dele. – Sabe... Ela estava dançando bem esquisito e achei que você soubesse-

- **A garota que me beijou era a Karin**. – Direto e reto. Como dizem: "Curto e grosso".

- **O QUE**? O___O# _vaca_! **MAS EU**...! **EU NEM PERGUNTEI NADA E**... \__/ - À medida que tentava se explicar corava ainda mais.

- **Aham**... – Afirmou ironicamente dando um meio sorriso que eu nunca havia visto ninguém dar igual. Não sei se era possível, mas corei ainda mais. Ele era perfeito, e aquele seu meio sorriso o deixava mais bonito ainda. Se havia alguma palavra pra descrevê-lo, esta seria "perfeição". Me perdi ali, em seu sorriso incrivelmente encantador... - **Pra alguém que acabou de me conhecer**, **acho que está querendo satisfações demais**. **Vê se toma mais cuidado da próxima vez**. – Finalizou, virou de costas e saiu andando.

Ele iria me deixar falando sozinha mesmo?! HAH! Eu que não ia deixar isso barato, não mesmo! ùú'

- **VOCÊ É BEM CONVENCIDO SABIA**? – Gritei enquanto via ele se afastando. - **EU NEM**... **EEEI**! ÒoÓ/~

Nem se dando o trabalho de virar, continuou andando e levantou a mão, num breve aceno como quem dissesse "Ok, tchau!".

Não deu nem meio minuto quando ouvi Tenten me chamar e perguntar onde era que eu estava e que todos estavam preocupados querendo saber onde eu tinha me metido. Apenas sorri e fui ao encontro de Ino, Naruto e os outros.

Passamos o dia todo lá no evento, e quando eram 6 da tarde resolvemos que não havia mais nada para fazermos lá e voltamos todos juntos para Tokyo, onde depois cada um foi para sua casa.

O dia podia até ter sido exaustivo, um pouco triste, mas não deixou de ser divertido... E surpreendedor *-*!

xxxxxxxxxx

**N/A**: E aí? *-* O que acharam? :D

Eu sei que ficou meio bobinha e tal, mas como disse antes, é minha primeira fic.

Se há algo que ficou ruim ou sei lá, que não foi do gosto de vocês, por favor, me avisem que no próximo capítulo eu tentarei melhorar, prometo! ;_;~

xxxxxxxxx

No próximo capítulo...

- **Você ta assim por culpa do meu irmão não é**?

...  
_Porque ele...? Como ele pode?_

...

**O problema é dela**, **eu não irei correr atrás**!

...

**Capítulo O2**: Quando tudo, ou quase tudo, dá errado.

Até lá! o/

xxxxxxxxxx

**Informações adicionais e mini dicionário**

**World Cosplay Summit****[1]**– Evento internacional de cosplay que acontece anualmente no Japão.

**Nagoya[****2]** – Para quem não sabe, Nagoya é uma cidade localizada dentro da província de Aichi. A parte ocidental da província é dominada pela cidade de Nagoya - a quarta maior cidade do Japão - e pelos seus subúrbios, enquanto que a parte oriental é relativamente menos densa populacionalmente, ainda que estejam aí presentes muitos centros industriais de grande relevância econômica.

**Shinkansen[****3]** – Rede ferroviária de alta velocidade do Japão.

**Mikawa-anjô****[4]** – Como dito na fic, uma estação antes de Tokyo de acordo com a linha Tokaido Shinkansen, feita entre Tokyo e Shin-Osaka.

**Oe****[5]**** – **A maioria dos homens e jovens japoneses tem mania de chamar mulheres e etc. de "OE" ao invés de usar o nome ou sobrenome. Chamar uma mulher pelo sobrenome é motivo de grande avanço, e alegria para a mesma.


End file.
